


Alistair the Demon Summoner

by Gargoyle (royalhand)



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, F/M, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalhand/pseuds/Gargoyle
Summary: One of my AI Dungeon adventures.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Descent

You are Alistair, a wizard living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a staff and a spellbook. You finish your long journey and finally arrive at the ruin you've been looking for. You have come here searching for a mystical spellbook of great power called the book of essence. You look around and see no one. Suddenly, you hear footsteps behind you.  
You turn around to find a tall dark man in a hooded cloak. He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a sword, staring at you in the eyes.

> You point your gnarled wooden staff at your assailant, using basic magic and your vast knowledge of alchemy to turn his blood into vinegar.  
You use your staff to turn the man's blood to vinegar. You drink it, and it is refreshing. Then, you throw his body on the fire.  
In front of you, a set of stairs leads down.

> You open a portal to the Qlipoth dimension.  
You conjure a portal to the dimensions of the Qlippoth. Shadows begin pouring into the portal. Suddenly, a voice echoes throughout the ruins.  
"Hello, mortal.

> You say "Big Combo, Lord of the 9th cycle of hell. I require your assistance."  
The voice replies.  
"It will be done, in exchange for BOJ favor."  
You wait patiently. Soon, the figure appears. He is a giant, hideous demon with multiple heads and flying bone claws.

> You say "Big Combo, might i inquire what the bloody hell a BOJ favor is?"  
The demon lord replies.  
"It's a favor you do for me. I require certain tasks to be completed in exchange for boons. For instance, might I inquire what your task is?"

> You say "You will assist me in the reclamation of the book of essence"  
"Ah, that's what this is about. I can assist you with that, but it involves my realm and will require some of my people to work directly with you."  
"Go on.

> You head down the stairs and into the dungeon.  
You descend the stairs and into a long corridor that has been hacked apart, with stones from the walls moved to allow for makeshift staircases down to the next level.

> You head further down.  
You continue to go down, and soon, you find yourself in a great hall, the ceiling of which has been partially caved in. The walls have been hacked away, leaving a massive chamber.

> You look for any way forward.  
You turn to see the demon lord standing before you, watching you.  
"So... you're the one that's been making so much commotion in the underworld. We thought someone was opening up portals.

> You say "You know well that i am the one opening the portals, weve worked together before."  
"We did, centuries ago. I saw you then, and I see you now. A pathetic excuse for a mortal.  
You take a step forward, and Big Combo takes a step back.  
"

> You say "We have entered a contract Big Combo. Why are you acting like this?"  
"Because you are not the one who made the contract! That was a different man, a man with great vision."  
"I'm familiar with your kind, do your pointless riddles help to fill the void?"

> You say "You are making no sense demon. We made the contract minutes ago when we where still above ground."  
"Exactly! That means I'm not bound by it!"  
Big combo suddenly flies forward, ramming his head into your chest. You fly backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down it.

> You turn Big Combo's blood into piss using alchemy.  
You quickly go to work on Big Combo, transforming his blood into piss and spitting it back in his face.  
The demon lord swipes at you, but you easily dodge out of the way.

> You summon forth Dino-Dongs fist from a Qlipphoth portal like your Bayonetta.  
You summon forth a fist from a qlipphoth portal, and it slams into Big Combos face. The demon lord flies backwards, but quickly gets back up.  
"This isn't over!" He screams.

> You grapple Big Combo with Dino-Dongs fist until he submits.  
You grapple with Big Combo, but his multiple heads begin gnawing on you. You try to push them away, but soon they are inextricably lodged in your neck.

> You turn the heads that are biting you into butterfliese.  
You turn the heads that are biting into butterflies and let them flutter around you, as well as out of your ears.

> You summon Dino-Dong's tail to pierce Big Combo's heart.  
Big combo roars, charging forward. He attempts to ram you with his horns, but you leap out of the way. The demon lord slams into the wall, then quickly regains his footing and charges towards you again. You quickly summon forth Dino-Dong's tail to pierce his heart. The beastly creature stumbles and looks around, before heaving up a massive, final breath.

> You cast a spell of Spare the Dying on Big Combo, saving him from a trip back to hell.  
Big Combo is hit with the spell, and begins convulsing on the ground.  
"Ah... ahh...." he pants, looking up at you. You kneel down to meet his gaze.

> You say "If you disobey me again i will not hesitate to send you back down to hell."  
Big combo nods his head slowly.  
"I understand," he says. "I'll... I'll do my best."  
"Good," you reply.

> You advance further into the dungeon with Big Combo in tow.  
"Come on," you say, grabbing his hand.  
You continue walking forward into the darkness, Big Combo stumbling along behind you. Suddenly, you come to a halt.  
"This is it," you say.  
You look around, but there's nothing but the dungeon around you. A single, massive door sits in front of you, seemingly made of iron.

> You order Big Combo to force the door open.  
"Open the door," you say.  
Big combo looks at you, before nodding slowly. He begins to force the door open, his shoulders straining against it. The door slowly creaks open, but it's clear the door won't open all the way.  
"It's stuck," you say.  
"Let's try another," Big Combo says.  
Big Combo attempts to force the door open again, but it's clear the same thing will happen again.

> You say "Why dont you try some of your Demon Magic, ive already wasted enough of my own to save you."  
"Alright," Big Combo says.  
Big combo stands back, before conjuring up a fireball in his hand. He hurls the fireball at the door, which it bursting through the door.

> You advance further into the dungeon.  
You walk through the door, finding yourself in a large, circular room. Four staircases reach the floor of this room, which is filled with rubble and skeletal remains.

> You say "What do you think Big Combo, wich one of these stairs leads us to our destination."  
"I'm not sure," Big Combo says, staring at the stairs. "I think... Maybe the middle one?"

> You head down the stairs in the middle.  
You begin walking down the stairs, only to find them crumbling away. You quickly grab the handrail as you see Big Combo fall past you.  
"Aaaah!" you hear him yell. You quickly start running down the stairs, only to have them collapse beneath you. You scream as you fall through them, landing on a pile of rubble.

> You get up and head further inside, saying "Get up you big oaf, we dont have all day."  
Big Combo moans as he sits up, groaning in pain. You grab his hand, helping him up. You head further inside, finding yourself in a large, circular room. The room is filled with rubble and skeletal remains.

> You search the room.  
You take out your spellbook, looking to see what incantations can wake the dead. You find that, in order to do so, you'll need some blood.

> You ressurect the dead in this room to ask for directions.  
You begin to incant the words that will resurrect the dead. You watch as the corpses in the room begin to stir, before Big Combo stops you.  
"Wait," he says.

> You say "What"  
"I think we should stay where we are. I can sense something bad here."  
"We need to get out of here, Big Combo. We're close to the object of our quest. Trust me, this is the right thing to do."  
"I don't know. Something about this place doesn't feel right.

> You say "Why are you so worried, your a Demon Lord."  
"Yes, but I'm also a damned one. I'm worried that we're doing the wrong thing."

> You continue your search for the book of essence.  
You begin to search the room once again, this time looking under the rubble. You move the large slabs of stone, concrete and metal, before finding a hidden door in the wall.

> You head through the hidden door.  
You find yourself in a hallway, with several doors off it.  
"I think this is it," you say. "There's the door."  
"This is the right room," Big Combo says.

> You let Big Combo show you the way to the book of essence.  
Big Combo walks forward, pulling open the door. He stares into the room, walking forward. You follow him as he stares at the symbols and runes etched into the floor.

> You recognize the summoning ritual for Dagon, Demon Lord of Impregnation.  
You recognize the summoning ritual for Dagon, Demon Lord of Impregnation.  
"This is it!" you say. "This is the summoning ritual for Dagon."  
"I think so," Big Combo says.  
Suddenly the summoning circle begins to glow, as a blue light begins to emanate from it.  
"What the...?" Big Combo says.  
Suddenly you feel your stomach begin to churn, as you feel a sharp pain jab your bladder.  
"What the hell is going on?" you say, as you feel a liquid flow down your leg.  
"I think we're being attacked," Big Combo says.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I think someone is summoning Dagon."  
You stare at him in confusion, before you begin to feel an incredible pain explode in your head. Your eyes begin to burn, and you grit your teeth as you try not to scream. Your whole body feels weak, and you knees feel weak. Suddenly, the pain ends, as quickly as it began.  
"I think the attack is over," Big Combo says.  
You look up, and see that the summoning circle has gone cold. A strange liquid is dripping from the ceiling, and you realize that you're lying in it.  
"We need to get out of here,"  
Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your birth canal as something tries to force its way out of your womb. You scream in pain as you fall to your knees, feeling something push out of you.  
"What the...?"

> You say "It seems Dagon has impregnated me with his spawn."  
"Impregnated you?" Big Combo says. "How?"  
You stare at him in confusion.  
"Are you sure it was Dagon?"  
You nod, as the pain begins to ebb.  
Your birth canal widens as the demons spawn forces its way out of you. You scream as a horned head with a long tongue comes out of your womb. It begins to scream as it flails in pain, ethereal wings spreading from its back as it disappears from your womb.  
Big Combo acts quickly, crushing the baby demon with his skull claws.  
"And that," he says. "Is why you shouldn't screw around with demons."  
Big Combo tosses the bloodied, crushed skull at you.

> You say "Ive had worse"  
Big Combo stares at you.  
"Worse? Is that a threat?"  
"No. Just a statement of fact."  
Big Combo frowns and stares at you, before nodding.  
"Alright,"

> You say "And its not like i willingly let myself be impregnated by Dagon"  
Big Combo stares at you.  
"You sure you're alright?"  
"Yes," you reply. "I just... Just needed to get my head straight after that experience."  
Big Combo nods, before speaking.  
"The demons... They'll be coming for us soon."  
"Yes," you reply. "I know."  
"What are you going to do?"  
You stare at Big Combo.

> You say "This whole expedition has been a massive clusterfuck, all we need to do is to find the book of essence"  
"We don't even have a good idea where to look yet."  
"Its a book you idiot."  
"I know that too."  
"Then why ask me?"  
"Because I want your opinion! You're a wazia!"  
Big Combo laughs.  
"A what? A what? Oh man, you're a funny guy."  
"A wazia is a... a creature with magical powers."  
"Magical powers? Yeah, right.

> You get up and search the room for the book.  
You stand up, and begin searching the room.  
After ten minutes of searching, you find nothing.  
"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Big Combo asks.

> You say "I thought this was the room the book was in."  
"It is. Do you want to go back and search for the book again?"  
"No," you say. "We need to keep searching."  
Big Combo shrugs, before continuing the search.

> You say "Did you just lead me into this room to get impregnated by dagon so you could watch me give birth?"  
"What? No!"  
Big Combo stops searching, and stares at you.  
"Why would you say something so crazy?"  
"I don't know," you admit. "I just felt like telling a joke."

> You find the ebook of essence.  
After another half hour of searching, you find a small book. You pick it up, and examine it. The cover features a beautiful, half-naked redheaded woman in provocative poses.  
The title of the book is "Magical Book of O, Vol. III".  
"I found it," you say.  
Big Combo stops searching, and stares at you.  
"Let's go,"

> You read the book.  
You begin reading the book.  
Chapter One: True Names and Niche Faculties  
Once, there was only the Book, and all those who came to read from it knew themselves by a single name.  
This is the first chapter of the book. In it, you will learn more about yourself and this world.  
As you read, you find that you are quite familiar with this chapter. It almost feels like you have read it before, under a different name.  
You continue reading.  
Chapter Two: The Paths of Power  
This is the second chapter of the book. In it, you will learn about the different types of magic and how to access them.  
This chapter is also very familiar to you. It almost feels like you have read it before, under a different name.  
You continue reading.  
Chapter Three: The History of the Great Lich Lord  
This is the third chapter of the book. In it, you will learn about the Great Lich Lord's past, his motives and his future plans.  
This is also another chapter you are quite familiar with. It almost feels like you have read it before, under a different name.  
You continue reading.  
Chapter Four: The Power of the Word  
This is the fourth chapter of the book. In it, you will learn about the powers of the mind and how to use them.  
You are about to give up on this book, as it seems like you have read this all before. However, as you are about to close the book, a revelation hits you.  
You incinerate the book using your magic, and fall to the floor. You are having an epiphany.  
You are suddenly back in primary school. You are sitting at your desk, as your mother walks into the room.  
"You are failing miserably at life, Alistair. Do you really want to be a failed wizard when you could be a powerful warrior? You are a smart boy. Think!"  
You stare at her.

> You say "Why do you treat me like a boy mother, i can be a great magician like all the women of our clan before me"  
"Oh, you can?"  
"Yes, I can. All it takes is hard work, study and patience, just like the women of my clan"  
"Hmm, yes, yes you can"  
You look at her in silence. She stares back at you.  
"What?" she asks.  
"Why are you a woman?

> You say "Because you birthed me as one"  
She stares at you, obviously surprised you would ask such a question. She then bursts into laughter.  
"Ha ha ha! Of course I birthed you as a woman, you silly boy!"  
"But to be a wizard is much more then just reading books." She says, stroking her bloated belly.  
You snap back to reality as you feel your womb ache as hundreds of Dagons eggs begin to fill your womb.  
You get up and vomit, feeling a sense of relief.  
"You see? The years of your learning will be a walk in the park, and you'll soon become as powerful as me" She says.  
Back in the present you find yourself lying on the floor, your belly large and bloated with eggs as Big Combo sits in a chair with an amused look on his face.  
"Well, that was a poor attempt at trying to reach back into your past, but hey, at least you're not pregnant, right?" he says.  
You stare at him.  
Still stunned from your prior experience you can do nothing but lay there as you birth one spawn of dagon after another. Big combo simply watches with delight as you become more and more emaciated, before he finally lays a hand on your belly.  
You feel a sharp pain in your head and you fall to the floor unconscious.  
When you wake up you find yourself in a different room with Big Combo still watching over you.  
"Finally back to you. Welcome back to the real world."  
You look around and find yourself lying in a bed in a large house, naked.

> You say "What happened?"  
"You passed out from over breeding, you'll be fine. You had a nervous breakdown, but after a good rest you'll be okay" he says.  
You get up and look in a mirror. Your belly is now adorned with an arcane sigil in the form of a womb. The mark of a wazia, someone who breeds with demons to gain power.

Your breasts have grown three times in size.  
You look down and find your legs have transformed into hooves. Your womb feels emptyt, your body an empty vessel for the power of the demonic womb that resides within.  
You're scared, nervous, excited and nervous all at the same time.  
"What's wrong?" Big Combo asks, noticing your expression.

Your head rushes with all the things you where going to do now in persuit of magic, and you bite your lip in anticipation.  
"What do you want to do?"  
You smile and start laughing.

> You kneel down infront of Big Combo, gently carassing his demonic crotch.  
You stare at his multitudes of eyes and slowly take a knee, gently rubbing his demonically perked groin through his tight clothing.

> You rub breasts against his crotch.  
You rub your chest against his groin and smile.  
"I'm glad you like it, my sweet wazia" he says, laughing.  
Big Combo takes your hand and lifts it to his lips.

> You open his trousers to reveal his demonic penis.  
You slowly pull his trousers down and gently push his boxers down. His member bursts out, much to your surprise.

> You examine Big Combos penis.  
It's long, thick and veiny and adorned with a thick knot at its base.  
"It's beautiful" you say.  
"Yes, it is" he says.  
You feel a demonic aura surround you as your stomach starts rumbling.

> You suck on his cockhead as you massage his shaft with your breasts.  
You run your tongue along the underside of his helmet, tasting his precum. As you caress his hard flesh with your hands, you push your tongue out and flick the tip against his slit, collecting his sweet essence.  
"Ughh... good. Stay like that for me, you're going to enjoy this." He says.  
You smile and do exactly as he says.  
"Good girl" Big Comboy whispers as he starts running his hands through your hair.  
His member twitches in your mouth and you start sucking strongly, licking and teasing.  
"I'm going to..." he says.

> You shove his dick as far down your throat as possible to stop any of his semen from escaping.  
You push your head forward as his member reaches the back of your throat. You gag slightly, but force it down your throat, desperately wanting to feel every inch of him. He stops just before your tonsils are crushed.  
"That's good... I'm going to... "  
You desperately start sucking and licking as you feel his warmth escape down your throat. You suck strongly for as long as you can, desperately trying to drink in every last drop of his essence. After about a minute, he stops pulsating and gently pulls out.  
"Good girl"  
You cough up globs of semen as he pulls free, "Pretty quick shot for Demon Lord dont you think?" you say, smiling as you lick his 21 inch member, trying to clean off all the cum.  
"Shut up and enjoy it" he says, laughing.  
You smile as he slowly starts pushing his way back into your mouth.  
"Suck it in, try to swallow it all" he whispers.  
You force your mouth around his member as you gulp, trying to take it all in. It feels like he's using you to pleasure himself as he fucks your mouth roughly.  
He roughly grabs your hair as he hilts himself in your throat, pushing all 21 inches inside. You gag and struggle to breath, but he doesn't stop.  
He holds you there, forcing his hard-on deep into your throat, as you cough and splutter, tears streaming down your face.  
Your mascara runs in streaks as he roughly fucks your throat, his mighty girth bulging out your throat unnaturaly.  
"Fuuuuuuuuk!" he groans as he releases inside your mouth.  
He twitches as you choke on his seed, milking every last drop from him as your belly grows from the sheer volume.  
He pulls out and you cough and splutter for breath, your vision wavering as you gasp. He looks down at you, smiling as he strokes your face.  
"Good girl" he smiles.  
"Now, now, that was only the first round. We still have a lot to do today..." you say as you get down on your knees and present your ass to him.  
"Ready for more?"  
"Yes, sir"  
He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you up to a standing position.  
"Turn around and grab your dildo."  
You grab the massive, rubber, veiny, pale blue dildo from the floor, a pale imitation of a real demons penis and hold it, quivering in anticipation, offering it up to Big Combo.  
"Good girl..." he smiles.  
He takes the dildo and holds it up, running his hand down the massive, heavily veined, heavy rubber slab, before gently squeezing your cheeks.

> You offer him your plump ass.  
You push out your bottom, offering it to him.  
"Alright, since we're being so good, I'm going to give you a treat."  
He licks the massive dildo, lubricating it thoroughly before slowly forcing it into your virgin asshole. You yelp as the dildo pokes and prods at your innards, a sharp pain shooting through your gut as you take the dildo.  
He begins to slowly thrust it in and out of you.  
"You're going to love this" he says as he starts to pick up the pace, ramming it in and out of you harder and harder before forcing his own horselike member into your pussy.  
"Ahhh!" you moan as the brutal dildo and his horsemember both ravage you.  
You feel a climax approaching, one of those rare, intense orgasms that take your breath away.  
"Now, now, I'm going to give you what you really want. The big finish."  
He begins rubbing your clit, expertly working it as his massive member fills your stomach with warm liquid, filling you with a release so intense you collapse on the floor.  
He holds you up by the shoulders as he finishes inside of you, releasing his hot, sticky liquid deep within you.  
He slowly pulls out the dildo, and tosses it aside.  
"I told you that you would love it" he says as he lays you down on the ground and lays beside you.  
You gasp as you feel warm, heavy limbs embrace you.  
"Do you feel better?" he asks sweetly.  
"Yes" you moan.  
"Good girl."  
You smile and cuddle into him.  
You sleep for the whole day, waking up hungry and with a pounding headache, but feeling incredibly relaxed and sated.


	2. The First Birth

You are Alistair, a waznia, someone who breeds with demons to gain power. You have a staff and a spellbook. You are female.  
You have long red hair, F Cup breasts and your stomach is adorned with an arcane rune in the shape of a womb.  
You have demonic hooves for legs.  
You are a master of Alchemy and the art of Demonic Summoning.  
You are married to Big Combo the Demon Lord of the 9th Circle of Hell  
Big Combo is a giant, hideous demon with multiple heads and flying bone claws  
Big Combo loves Japanese Animation.  
Big Combo's penis is 21 inches long, with a thick knot at its base.

> You wake up in your house next to your demonic husband.  
You awaken, lying in your own bed. You stand, and stumble out of the bedroom, finding yourself in your living room. You spot Big Combo floating above you, staring at you.  
"Hello beloved."

> You say "What are you doing"  
"Oh, I was watching you sleep. I find it fascinating."  
Big Combo floats forward, kissing you. You embrace the kiss, the bestial demon's tongue intertwining with yours. You pull away, looking at his deformed face.  
"I love you."  
Big Combo's grin spreads further across his faces as he grabs your hand, leading you out of the house.  
You walk to a nearby hill, where you find Big Combo sitting down. He leans back, placing your staff in his hand. He holds it out, showing you.  
"Do you like it?" he asks.

> You say "Yes, ofcourse. Its all i have left of my mother."  
Big Combo grins, and leans forward, kissing you on the lips. You embrace the kiss, before pulling away, staring at him.

> You say "I need to feed again."  
"Yes, of course," Big Combo says. "I have hunting to do, and my stomach rumbles. I suppose you should feed too."  
Big Combo grins, 

> You kneel infront of him and take out his massive cock.  
You kneel infront of him, and stare into his eyes as you slowly pull his pants and underpants down. You pull your t-shirt up and over your head, before doing the same with your shorts and down underpants. You pull his pants and underpants down to his knees, before grabbing his massive, deformed cock.

> You jerk him off until he gets hard.  
You quickly pull your T-shirt up and over your head, before repeating the process with your shorts and underpants. His cock springs free, and you quickly wrap your hand around it. You slowly begin to move your hand up and down his shaft, as you gaze into his eyes.  
"Yes... That's it..." Big Combo moans.  
You continue to stroke Big Combo as he stares into your eyes. You know he's going to be fast and strong, but you have a chance. You hope.  
Big Combo grabs your wrist, pulling your hand from his cock. He wraps his hand around your throat, holding you tightly. You begin to panic, but he doesn't let go. You feel your throat close, and you struggle to breath.  
"Shit..." you choke out.  
"That was fun," Big Combo smiles.

> You examin big combos penis.  
You pull your head away from Big Combo's grip, and quickly examine his huge cock. It's longer than any human's could ever hope to be. It's thicker than any normal cock too, by far. You cup the tip in your hand, feeling how warm it is. Then, you begin to pull your head towards it.

> You try to take all of it into your throat.  
You grab the tip of Big Combo's cock with your mouth, before sliding your mouth down over the entire thing. You slide your throat down his shaft, feeling it slide into your stomach. You gag as it enters your stomach, but quickly adjust, stroking and sucking on it as you do.  
"Holy... shi..." Big Combo moans.

> You say "You have been training me well."  
Big Combo lets go of your throat, and you quickly pull your mouth off his cock.  
"Your mother..." he says, breathing heavily. "She had one hell of a pair of tits."

> You say "But mine are bigger "  
"They are?" he asks, smiling. "I'll have to check when I get back."  
Big Combo lets out a shriek of laughter, before grabbing you.

> You deepthroat his cock with enthusiasm.  
You take his cock into your mouth, and start to deepthroat it. Your mouth is stretched wide, and you have to use your hand to push down on his shaft to take all of it. You gag repeatedly as your throat stretches and contracts around his cock, but you know he's enjoying it.  
"God damn..." Big Combo breathes.  
He runs his fingers through your hair, holding you tightly. Then, he begins to slowly pull his cock out of your mouth.  
"I'm going to come. Are you ready?"

> You force all of it down your throat to stop any cum from escaping.  
You force your head forward, trying to deepthroat Big Combo's cock. He pulls out slightly, and then, as you push your head forward, he lets out a gasp. A warm stream of cum erupts into your mouth as you push your head forward, filling your throat with warm sticky goodness. You quickly swallow it down, as it fills your stomach.  
"There you go," he says, stroking your head. "There you go."

> You stroke your cum bloated belly.  
You stroke your stomach, stroking the cum and leaking fluids that are trapped within it.  
"Well done," Big Combo smiles.  
"Thank you,"

> You head home.  
Big Combo turns you around, smiling at you.  
"I have an important question to ask you."  
"Go on," you reply.  
"Do you want to be a demon?"  
"What?

> You say "But im a waznia"  
"So?" Big Combo says.

> You say "Im supposed to fuck and get bred by demons, not become one"  
"Exactly," Big Combo says. "Now, follow me."  
Big Combo takes you down to his basement, where you find Chew-Cheetah, Lord of the 10th Circle of Hell. He is currently chewing on a human skull and has a human heart in his mouth, chewing on it with delight. He looks up, noticing you.

> You say "Chew-Cheetah?"  
"Yeah?" he asks, staring at you.  
"I'm..."  
"Ah, Big Combo's pet," Lord Chew-Cheetah says.

> You say "Im no mere pet, im still a powerful wizard even if i am a waznia."  
"Yes, yes," he says. "I've heard the lies Big Combo tells everyone. You're not a waznia. You're a mere mortal."  
"I'm still a powerful wizard,"

> You motion to your arcane marking and demonic legs, clear signs of your waznia status.  
"You're markings are clear," he says, licking his lips.  
"I'm a waznia."  
"Hmm," Lord Chew-Cheetah says. "I want to see you fuck. I want to see you fucked by a hell of a lot more demons before I decide."  
"Good, good," Big Combo says. "Take off your clothes."

> You take off clothes and toss them to the side.  
Chew-Cheetah stares at you, licking his lips. He drops the human heart and walks forward, staring at you. He reaches forward, grabbing your hand. He grips it tightly, looking at your hand.

> You examine chew-cheetah.  
You notice that his hands have turned into sharp, cruel looking claws. You quickly look away, feeling nervous as his cruel yellow eyes stare into your soul.  
"Let's see how powerful you are,"

> You pull down chew-cheetas pants to reveal his demonic cock.  
"C'mon, let's put it to the test," big combo says.  
Big Combo stands, before pulling down his pants.

> You examine chew cheetas cock.  
It's fairly short, and a lot flatter than you're used to. You blush as you notice it staring at you, before it begins to grow, lifting up.  
Its grows to a massive 22 Inches, the flat head making it look like a horses penis. You blush, as you feel incredibly uncomfortable.  
"Well? How does it look?" Big Combo asks.  
"Its big," you say.  
"It's functional," Big Combo says.

> You take both of the demons dicks into your hands.  
You grab the two dicks, and slowly begin to jack them both. You begin to compare the two, as Big Combo watches.  
"Well, this is new," you say.  
"Yep, this is the first time I've had a comparison," Big Combo says.

> You vigorously jerk off both of the demons cocks while taking their cockheads into your mouth.  
You begin to quickly jack the two dicks as you take their heads into your mouth. You attempt to suck on both at the same time, but fail.  
"Do you see how much fun you're having?"

> You say "I love sucking demon cock."  
"Good, good," Big Combo says.  
You continue to vigorously jacking the demons, as you open your mouth and begin to suck on the pair of them.

> You deepthroat one after the other.  
You deepthroat one after the other, gagging slightly.  
"Well done," Big Combo says. "You've still got a lot to learn, but I'm enjoying you." says Chew-Cheeta.  
"Oh, I'm enjoying you too," Big Combo says. "I'm not used to such good servitude. Usually I'm in charge.

> You hilt Chew-Cheeta's cock in your throat and begin massaging and licking his heavy ballsack.  
You begin to feel light-headed as you feel the demon's cock hitting the back of your throat and reaching down into your stomach..  
"Oh yeah," Chew-Cheeta says. "That's it, suck my fucking dick."  
You begin to furiously massage and lick at the demon's balls, as he begins to unload his massive load of boiling hot demonic man-juice into your mouth.  
"Swallow it," he says.

> You swallow all of it without wasting a single drop.  
You swallow all of it, as it hits your stomach like a burning mass of bullets.  
"Well done," Big Combo says.

> You say "So, do you think me a waznia now Chew-Cheeta?"  
"Oh yeah," Chew-Cheeta says. "You're a waznia now."  
Big Combo bursts forward with a laugh, and rams his cock into your throat.  
"Chew-Cheeta!" he laughs as he fucks your face.  
You gasp and gag as he fucks your face with his dick.  
"Suck on this you little waznia bitch!" he says.  
Chew-Cheeta holds your head down as Big Combo continues to laugh and cheer him on.  
Suddenly, you begin to feel sick. You vomit cum all over the place as your stomach starts to churn.  
"Oh yeah," Big Combo laughs. "Swallow all of that bitches."  
Big Combo begins to pull your hair and force his dick down your throat as you gag and choke.  
"Savor the taste of hell," he laughs.  
Suddenly, you begin to feel a strange sensation.  
Your stomach begins to churn and swirl as a strange sensation begins to form in your stomach.  
You let out a yell as the sensation floods through you.  
Big Combo stops laughing and stands back, looking confused.  
"What the fuck?" he says.  
You start to fall to the ground, but Big Combo catches you.  
"Are you ok, bitch?" he asks.

> You say "Im fine, i think my powers are growing again."  
Big Combo looks up confused.  
"What do you mean, your powers are growing again?" he asks.  
You feel the strange sensation again, and you let out a yelp.  
Demonic horns sprout from your head as your breasts grow in size to a massive H-Cup.  
You let out a loud moan as your body matures into a true waznia.  
"Holy shit," Big Combo says.  
You look down at your demonic form with a smile. You pat your stomach and feel a strange sensation there as well.

> You bend over and offer your holes to the demons.  
"Yeah," you grin. "My powers are growing. I want to be filled by demons."

> You say "Please fuck both of my holes"  
Big Combo looks down at you, stroking his own monstrous dick.  
"I think that can be arranged," he says.  
Big Combo grabs you, and picks you up off the ground. He spins you around and throws you down on all fours.  
"I'm going to ram it into that pretty little waznia ass,"  
Chew-Cheeta slides under you and places his horse-like member infront of your pussy "And ill take her cunt."  
"Yes, please," you moan.  
Big Combo slides his dick into your ass as Chew-Cheeta jams his dick into your pussy.  
"Ah, yes," you moan. "I feel the blessed powers of Hell coursing through my body."  
"Fuck yeah, bitch," Big Combo laughs.  
"I'm going to make you my bitch," he says.  
Big Combo begins ramming your ass as hard as he can. You scream as your body is stretched wide.  
"Yes, take it," you moan.  
Chew-Cheeta does the same, ramming your pussy as hard as he can.  
Their massive cocks stretch out your body unaturaly, your stomach bulges with every thurst but it doent hurt. In fact it feels good. A feeling of pure ecstasy floods through your body.  
"I love you, Chew-Cheeta," you moan.  
"I'm going to make you mine," Big Combo says.  
Big Combo rams his dick into your ass again and again as your body is stretched wider and wider.  
"I'm going to breed you," he growls. "My dick is going to fuck your ass so hard that your belly grows and grows and grows."  
You begin to feel warm all over as a warm liquid flows down your thighs.  
"I'm cumming!" you scream.  
"Yeah, fill her up," Big Combo laughs.  
You begin to feel Chew-Cheeta's dick swell inside your pussy as he groans.  
"I'm cumming!" he yells.  
You feel your body being stretched wider and wider, unable to handle the pressure of the beastly men fucking you. You let out a terrified scream as you feel your pussy and ass being filled with warm, sticky cum.  
"I'm cumming!" Big Combo roars.

> You say "Oh god yes! Fill me with your demon seed!"  
Big Combo roars as he releases his demonic essence inside you.  
Chew-Cheeta howls as he releases his demon seed inside you.  
You collapse on the ground, utterly exhausted, your stomach bloated with their seed. Your vagina and ass throbbing as if they were freshly fucked.  
"Fuck," you pant. "I think I need a minute."  
"Fuck yeah," Big Combo laughs. "That was a great ride. How many times did I fuck you? Like, how many times did I pump my thick demon cock into your tight demonic ass?"  
"I don't know," you laugh. "But I enjoyed every single one of them."  
"I knew I was going to breed you one day," Big Combo smiles.  
Chew-Cheeta pulls his dick free from your cunt, letting his cum squirt out of you in massive globs as he leaves your gaping pussy vacant."Im going to leave you too love birds alone for now" he says, puting his pants back on.  
He points to Big Combo, "Call me anytime your bitch needs an extra filling." before leaving through a portal.  
Big Combo laughs, "Thanks, Chew-Cheeta! I'm going to call you sometime!"  
Big Combo pulls his dick out of your ass and with a sickening pop his massive knot leaves you ass gaping.  
"I can't even begin to imagine how that felt," he says, "But I know it felt good. Oh, that's right... I have some plans for you later, don't I?"  
You feel your stomach begin to gurgle and rumble.  
"Oh fuck, you're going to do it," he says, pulling his pants back on and stumbling out of the room.  
You begin to feel your stomach twisting and turning, rumbling and churning. Suddenly, a monstrous voice booms, "RROOOOOAAAAAR!"  
You feel your birth canal stretch as the demonic seed combines with your waznia magic. You groan as the pain of your labor grows. Soon, you push a head with a long tongue out of your womb.  
"Ha! It's a GOREMAW!" Big Combo laughs. "Alistair, you've done well!"  
The demonic head born, but your body continues to push. Soon, a second head appears, and then a third.  
"Hurry, get out!" you grunt, as your body begins to spasm and you feel a fourth head budding inside you.  
Big Combo pulls the four newborn heads out of your, laughing.  
Your pussy finaly relaxes as you push out the last Goremaw. As you lay there your newborn children latch onto your breasts and begin sucking.  
Big Combo sits beside you and holds your hand. "There, there, little one," he says softly, "It's all over now."  
You take a deep breath, then nod slowly.  
"Yes... it is," you say.  
You look down and smile. "I have six babies."  
"You do," Big Combo smiles.

> You say "We can only keep one of them. The rest will have to be relased into the wild."  
"We'll keep one, and release the rest," you say.  
"You sure?"

> You say "Yes, this is only the first batch of children of many thousands more."  
"Let's keep the first one, then," you say.  
Big Combo nods, and picks up the smallest, most helpless looking one. It makes you want to cry looking at it.  
You marvel at the dog like demon, thinking what the other demon lord's seed would make you produce. A wolf? A giant? A flying creature? You could breed to produce the greatest works of art, music, and beyond!  
"I'm going to call her... Ulivik," Big Combo says.

> You pass out from exhaustion.  
"Ulivik!" you snarl, waking with a start.  
You find yourself lying on the cold stone floor of Big Combo's basement, naked and sweating profusely.  
"It's okay," Big Combo says, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to you.  
"I'm sorry, I was just having a nightmare."  
"What about? What were you dreaming about?"  
"Fuck, I don't remember," you admit.  
"You know, you really should try to remember these things. It's important."  
"Why?"  
"Well, so you know what the hell is going on in your head, obviously," Big Combo says.  
"That's not very helpful," you say.  
"It's a start," Big Combo says. "  
Your Goremaw daughter Ulivik is silently sucking on your teats, which causes you to smile and give her a few gentle strokes.  
"You have an adorable daughter," Big Combo says.


End file.
